


mors certa, hora incerta

by prinzsorgenfrei



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Childhood Memories, Erwähnung von Katte/Friedrich, Other, Sad Ending, Sibling Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinzsorgenfrei/pseuds/prinzsorgenfrei
Summary: Sophie Henriette von Katte hatte nie eine Mutter gehabt. Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass Henriette keine Familie hatte. Sie hatte ihren Vater, den gefeierten Kürassier, ihren Großvater, den Gouverneur von Berlin, ihre Tanten, die sie aufgezogen hatten und auf ihre eigene Weise auch die Dienerschaft von Wust und Schönhausen, die der Tochter des Hauses gegenüber immer ein Auge zudrückte. Und vor allem hatte Henriette ihren älteren Bruder Hans._Spontaner Oneshot, weil über die Beziehung der Geschwister praktisch nichts bekannt ist.
Relationships: Hans Hermann von Katte & Sophie Henriette von Katte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	mors certa, hora incerta

**Author's Note:**

> Manchmal muss ich traurige Oneshots schreiben, auch wenn ich eigentlich 1000 andere Dinge zutun gehabt hätte.  
> Vielen Dank an Silavon für den Titel!

Sophie Henriette von Katte hatte nie eine Mutter gehabt. Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass Henriette keine Familie hatte. Sie hatte ihren Vater, den gefeierten Kürassier, ihren Großvater, den Gouverneur von Berlin, ihre Tanten, die sie aufgezogen hatten und auf ihre eigene Weise auch die Dienerschaft von Wust und Schönhausen, die der Tochter des Hauses gegenüber immer ein Auge zudrückte. Und vor allem hatte Henriette ihren älteren Bruder Hans.

Hans war fast drei Jahre älter als sie, also schon groß. Das sagte er zumindest selbst und auf das, was Hans sagte, konnte Henriette vertrauen. Schließlich war Hans immer da gewesen, solange Henriette sich erinnern konnte, ob in Schönhausen oder Briest oder Wust. Die einzige Konstante überall war Hans gewesen, der zwar häufig nicht mit ihr spielen mochte, den man dann aber mit „Du bist doch mein großer Bruder“ meistens schon dazu bekam, zumindest für eine Weile die Zinnsoldaten mit Henriettes Puppen im Salon sitzen zu lassen. 

„Weißt du, Jette“, hatte er einmal gesagt, nachdem der Vater ihm zum sechsten Geburtstag eine Fibel überreicht und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, er würde jetzt bald Lesen und Schreiben lernen, „Ich weiß gar nicht so richtig, ob ich das mit dem Lesen wirklich können muss. Wenn ich doch mal Ritter werde, dann muss ich doch nur Reiten und mit dem Schwert kämpfen können, nicht?“

Henriette hatte kurz überlegt und dann hinzugefügt, Hans müsse als Ritter aber auch Prinzessinnen helfen können und Prinzessinnen sind feine Damen und bei feinen Damen muss man klug sein, also war Lesen ganz bestimmt auch wichtig für einen richtigen Ritter. Außerdem war ihr Papa doch auch ein Ritter, der würde schon wissen, was richtig und wichtig war.

„Kluge Jette, da musst du recht haben“, hatte Hans gesagt und die Fibel zugunsten des Stocks weggelegt, den er wie ein Schwert an einer Kordel um den Bauch gebunden trug, „Aber du bist ja keine richtig feine Dame und Prinzessinnen kenne ich gar keine, da kann ich mit dem Lesen auch noch warten.“

Schließlich hatte Hans das Lesen und Schreiben doch gefallen. Es gefiel ihm sogar so sehr, dass er Henriette kurzerhand seine Schiefertafel und einen Griffel überreichte, um ihr, die gerade vier Jahre zählte, jetzt auch das Alphabet beizubringen.

„Dann können wir uns Briefe schreiben“, hatte er mit strahlenden Augen gesagt, während Henriette eine weitere tiefe Furche in die Tafel kratze, „Ganz geheime. Wenn man mit Milch schreibt, dann kann sie keiner lesen außer uns!“

Henriette wusste nicht, warum nur sie und Hans mit Milch geschriebene Briefe lesen konnten, wo Milch doch weiß war und dachte eigentlich, dass die gute Käthe furchtbar wütend auf sie beide werden würde, wenn sie einen Federkiel in die Milchkanne tunken würden, aber Hans war schon groß, Hans wusste, wie Dinge funktionierten. 

Zu seinem siebten Geburtstag schrieb Henriette ihm einen Brief. Sie hatte ihn nicht mit Milch schreiben können, also konnte Hans ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht lesen, aber sie hatte (mit Käthes Hilfe, die sie beim versuchten Milchdiebstahl ertappt hatte) einen ganzen Satz mit Tinte schreiben können: „Für den Herrn Ritter Hans zum Geburtstag, von Jette Katt, 1711.“  
_

Im Frühling fragte sie Hans zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte schon andere Leute nach ihr gefragt: Den Vater, den Großvater und die Tanten. Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter freundlich gewesen war, dass sie die gleichen großen dunklen Augen gehabt hatte wie sie und Hans und dass sie sie besuchen konnte, in der Gruft hinter der Kirche, auf der ihr Familienname stand. Warum ihre Mutter nicht da war und sie sie nur ganz stumm in der Gruft besuchen konnte, verstand Henriette trotzdem nicht. Aber Hans war schon groß, Hans wusste alles.

„Hat sie mich denn liebgehabt, die Frau Mama“, hatte Henriette gefragt und mit großen Augen zu ihrem Bruder aufgeschaut, der mit baumelnden Beinen auf einem niedrigen Ast einer der Buchen im Garten saß.

„Ja, Jette, sehr“, hatte er geantwortet und nach einem höheren Ast gegriffen, um sich weiter nach oben zu ziehen.  
„Ganz echt?“  
„Ganz echt.“  
„Und dich auch?“  
„Ich glaube schon.“  
„Aber warum ist sie denn dann nicht mehr da, wenn sie uns doch liebhatte?“

Hans hatte geschnieft und sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht gewischt, dann war er im Geäst des Baumes verschwunden.

„Na, weil sie sich doch um unser Engelsschwesterchen im Himmel kümmern muss“, hörte Henriette dann, „Die hatte ja gar keinen. Und du hattest Vater und Großvater und die Tanten und mich, darum musste unser Schwesterchen wenigstens die Frau Mama haben dürfen.“  
„Und warum ist unser Schwesterchen nicht mehr da?“  
„Weil der Herrgott ja auch neue Engel braucht und die dürfen auf der Erde noch gar nichts Böses gemacht haben. Nicht mal was ein bisschen böses.“  
„Und die Frau Mama passt jetzt auf die kleinen Engel auf?“  
„Genau. Und auf dich passe ich auf, das hab ich versprochen.“

Wenn ihre Mutter mit den kleinen Engeln so viel zu tun hatte, dann war es ja gar kein Wunder, dass sie in der Gruft nie mit Henriette sprach. Vielleicht war es ihr ja lieber, wenn man ihr Briefe schrieb? Henriette hatte Hans am Abend gefragt, ob er ihr denn nicht helfen wollte, einen Brief an die Frau Mama und ihr Engelsschwesterchen aufzusetzen. Schließlich wollten die bestimmt auch hören, dass Hans und Henriette sie genauso liebhatten wie sie sie und dass sie ja einander hatten und den Vater und den Großvater und dass es darum auf der Welt doch schön sei, auch, wenn die Frau Mama und das Engelsschwesterchen nicht da waren. Hans stimmte zu und brachte am nächsten Morgen mit Henriette an der Hand einen fein säuberlich geschriebenen und versiegelten Brief an den Sarg in der Gruft, den Henriette dann ablegen durfte.

Einige Tage später fand Henriette am Morgen eine Antwort auf der Fensterbank, die Käthe ihr beim Frühstück vorlas. In dem Schreiben stand, dass es der Frau Mama sehr leidtäte, dass sie nicht direkt für Henriette da sein konnte, dass sie ihre Jette aber trotzdem unglaublich liebhatte und immer bei ihr war, nur eben nicht zu sehen. Auch wenn Henriette den Brief noch nicht selbst lesen konnte, freute sie sich, dass die Frau Mama offenbar nicht nur die gleichen großen dunklen Augen hatte wie sie und Hans, sondern auch die gleiche Handschrift mit den langen Strichen am e, wie Hans sie immer schrieb.  
_

Der Schnee lag dick über der Altmark und es herrschte klirrende Kälte, als der Großvater sie kurz nach Hans‘ achtem Geburtstag besuchte. Während Henriette mit ihrer hübschen neuen Puppe am Kamin saß und ihr vorsang, saßen Vater und Großvater mit Hans bei Tisch und redeten von Dingen, die Henriette nicht verstand. Hans hatte eine Tasse Schokolade bekommen, der Anlass schien also wichtig zu sein.

„Du bist ja jetzt schon beinahe ein junger Mann, Hans Hermann“, hatte der Großvater gesagt, „Und es ist wichtig, dass ein junger Mann aus gutem Hause sich in der Gesellschaft zurechtfindet.“

Der Großvater sprach mit Hans Französisch, was Henriette noch nicht allzu gut verstand. Was sie hörte war „Berlin“ und „König“ und „lernen“.

„Was soll Hans denn lernen in Berlin“, fragte sie, „Er hat hier doch auch einen Lehrer.“  
„Henriette“, sagte ihr Vater und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, „Es ist schon spät, du musst doch müde sein.“  
„Aber ich will das wissen!“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Ich möchte, ich möchte das wissen! Bitte, Papa!“  
„Ich erkläre es dir morgen. Jetzt marsch ins Bett. Junge Damen sollten zu später Stunde nicht mehr am Feuer sitzen, sonst werden ihre Augen schlecht.“

Henriette hatte zögerlich die Hand ihres Vaters genommen und war von der Kaminbank aufgestanden.

„Gute Nacht, Henriette“, hatte der Großvater milde lächelnd gesagt, „Und auf Wiedersehen. Morgen früh reise ich schon wieder ab.“  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Großvater“, hatte Henriette mit einem Knicks geantwortet, „Und auf dass du sicher nach Berlin kommst.“  
„Gute Nacht, Henriette“, hatte Hans mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck gesagt, „Du musst mir beizeiten noch einmal einen so netten Brief schreiben, wie im letzten Jahr.“  
„Gute Nacht, Hans“, hatte Henriette gesagt und ihren Bruder noch einen verwirrten Augenblick lang betrachtet, bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht war, hatte draußen die Sonne geschienen und von den Eiszapfen vor Henriettes Fenster war stetig Tauwasser getropft. Frühling, hatte sie gedacht, endlich wieder Frühling! Henriette war förmlich aus dem Bett gesprungen und den Flur hinunter zum Zimmer ihres Bruders gelaufen um aufgeregt an seine Tür zu klopfen.

„Hans! Hans, der Frühling ist da, ich bin ganz sicher!“

Wie Henriette später sehen würde, war der Großvater tatsächlich in den frühesten Morgenstunden abgereist. Von ihm blieb Henriettes neue Puppe und der Zitrusgeruch seines Duftwassers, von Hans blieb ein Brief:  
„Für mein Schwesterchen, die zukünftige feine Dame Jette Katt, von ihrem Bruder Hans, der nach Berlin muss, um ein rechter Ritter zu werden. Hans Katt, 1712“  
_

Im gleichen Jahr bekam Henriette eine Stiefmutter, zwei Jahre später das erste von mehreren jüngeren Geschwistern. Hans kam mit, wenn der Großvater sie besuchte, wohnte aber die meiste Zeit über in Berlin und schrieb ihr Briefe über die große Stadt, seine Lehrer, die Gäste im Haus des Großvaters und sein erstes Treffen mit dem König. Sobald Henriette tatsächlich selbst schreiben konnte, antwortete sie ihm und berichtete ihrerseits von den neuesten Streichen der Dorfjugend von Wust, den Tanten, den Geschwistern und der Stiefmutter. War er in Wust, so verbrachten sie so viel Zeit miteinander, wie mit Hans‘ täglichem Lernpensum zu vereinbaren war.

„Großvater sagt, ich muss mich sehr anstrengen“, sagte er immer, „Damit ich mal ein guter Jurist werden kann. Juristen müssen noch eher gut lesen können als Ritter, auch wenn sie seltener Prinzessinnen helfen.“

Hans las jetzt sehr viel, da der Großvater ihm Bücher kaufte und wenn er nach Wust kam, las er Henriette manchmal vor. Französische Übersetzungen antiker Mythen, von denen sie zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, von denen sie aber auch beide nicht genug bekommen konnten. Unabhängig voneinander begannen beide mit dem Flötenspiel und überraschten einander an Weihnachten damit, für den jeweils anderen ein Stück eingeübt zu haben.  
Fünf Jahre und viele Briefe später verbrachte Hans den ganzen Sommer in Wust und war größtenteils vom Lernen befreit.

„Wir müssen den Sommer wirklich genießen, Jette“, hatte er gesagt, während die dreijährige Elisabeth einige Meter weiter ihr Kleid mit Grasflecken ruinierte, „Man schickt mich ans Pädagogium Regium nach Halle, ich werde also eine ganze Weile nicht wiederkommen.“

Nach einem strahlenden Sommer und einem goldenen Herbstanfang, während denen Hans und Henriette zu Fuß oder mit Hans‘ Pferd gemeinsam mit den Dorfkindern die Altmark unsicher gemacht hatten, verschwand Hans an einem Novembermorgen nach Glaucha bei Halle. Diesmal war er nicht wortlos abgereist, sondern hatte Henriette am Morgen kurz geweckt, sich verabschiedet und versprochen, Henriette von allem zu erzählen, was er in der Schule lernen würde.

Auch aus Halle schickte Hans ihr Briefe, wenn auch mit anderem Inhalt und in längeren Abständen, denn die Familie war nach Königsberg umgezogen und die Briefe hatten einen weiteren Weg. Henriettes Vermutung, dass jemand die Briefe ihres Bruders kontrollierte und missliebige Briefe nicht abschickte, schien sich zu bewahrheiten, als sie auf einem Brief eine mit Milch geschriebene Nachricht fand, als sie ihn versehentlich zu nah an ihre Kerze hielt:

„Ein Freund von mir ist gestorben. Ich will heim.“

Von da an überprüfte Henriette alle Briefe auf geheime Nachrichten und schickte eigene zurück. Zumeist ging es Hans im Großen und Ganzen gut; er erbrachte gute Leistungen in Sprachen und Musik, hatte ein paar gute Freunde und einmal sogar die Ehre, Johann Sebastian Bach vorzuspielen. Er schrieb von Gedichten und Lateinunterricht und Philosophie, die ihn weit mehr zu faszinieren schien, als die verpflichtenden Bibelstunden und wieder und wieder von seinen Freunden, aber auch von Strafaufenthalten im Karzer, Aufsehern mit Argusaugen und der Prügel, die er ab und an bezog. Als in Hans‘ drittem Jahr in Halle einmal über anderthalb Monate kein neuer Brief ankam war Henriette krank vor Sorge. Als ihre Stiefmutter sie dann informierte, dass Hans schwer erkrankt sei und ihr Vater sich auf den Weg nach Halle machte, um nach ihm zu sehen, flehte Henriette ihren Großvater per Brief an, er möge Hans doch bitte wieder zu sich nehmen, damit er nur nicht ganz allein in Halle stürbe, ohne jemanden, der seine Hand halten konnte. Der Großvater antwortete ihr binnen Tagen, dass sie sich nicht zu sorgen brauchte, Hans gehe es langsam wieder besser und außerdem war seine Schulzeit ja ohnehin bald vorbei.  
_

Als Henriette ihren Bruder kurz nach Ostern das nächste Mal sah, zog sich ein Netz aus Narben über sein Gesicht, aber sein Lächeln war das Gleiche. Elisabeth und Luise kamen zuerst bei ihm an, denn Henriette war jetzt eine Dame und Damen rannten nicht. Mit Luise auf dem Arm und einer plappernden Elisabeth am Rockzipfel betrat Hans, jetzt siebzehn und tatsächlich erwachsen, den Flur des elterlichen Domizils. Nachdem er Luise wieder abgesetzt und die Eltern in geschliffenem Französisch mit einer Verbeugung begrüßt hatte (der Vater hatte abgewinkt, „Mit seinem Vater kann Er Deutsch sprechen.“), wandte er sich endlich Henriette zu.

„Dich habe ich kaum erkannt. Groß bist du geworden, Jette.“  
„So viel größer als ich bist du auch gar nicht mehr“, hatte Henriette mit einem prüfenden Blick geantwortet, „Pass nur auf, vielleicht überhole ich dich noch.“  
„Na das will ich sehen“, hatte Hans gesagt und Henriette in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, „Da müsste ich schon schwer schrumpfen, damit ich mal dein kleiner Bruder werde.“  
„Du bleibst natürlich mein großer Bruder. Auch, wenn ich dich im nächsten Jahr um einen halben Kopf überrage.“

Während Hans‘ Zeit an der Universität von Königsberg konnten die Geschwister wieder beinahe so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, wie früher in Wust. Hans war ein gewissenhafter Student („Ich muss Jurist werden, Vater befiehlt es. Damit ich Magdeburg einmal dem König gegenüber vertreten kann.“), fand aber dennoch Zeit für Flötenspiel und Verseschmieden. Er war wirklich erwachsen geworden, in den fast vier Jahren in Halle; sprach kultiviert, ging mit der stolzen Haltung eines Adligen und diskutierte über die menschliche Natur und die Ideen der Aufklärung als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Einige seiner Freunde aus der Universität lernte Henriette kennen; insbesondere einen Herrn von Brederich, der Hans oft besuchte und in den er für eine Weile ganz vernarrt zu sein schien. Nachdem diese Weile vorbei war, fand Henriette ihren Bruder eines Abends mit geröteten Augen auf einer Bank im Garten und nahm ihn in den Arm, ohne weiter nachzufragen. 

„Weißt du, Jette“, hatte Hans gesagt, „Ich will das alles gar nicht mehr. Ich will nicht Jurist werden oder Kürassier oder der Herr auf Wust, ich will einfach nur einen wirklichen Sinn hinter dem sehen, was ich tue und am allerliebsten würde ich einfach mit einem wirklich guten Freund irgendwo in Einsamkeit leben und nichts tun als Gedichte schreiben, komponieren und malen.“  
„Darf ich dich wenigstens besuchen, in deiner philosophischen Traumwelt“, hatte Henriette gefragt, „Oder präferiert der Herr das totale Eremitentum?“  
„Mein Fräulein Schwester darf mich immer besuchen“, hatte Hans mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwidert, „Du musst nur sicherstellen, dass deine Briefboten meine Eremitage auch finden, damit du dich vorher anmelden kannst. Und dass Vater dir nicht folgt, der bringt mich um.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du zumindest noch fertig studieren, das reine Eremitendasein wird nicht gut bezahlt.“  
„Oh, die Einengung der heutigen Gesellschaft. Kann man denn nicht von Luft und Liebe leben?“  
„Du kannst das gern versuchen, aber selbst wenn du nicht verhungerst zahlen dir Luft und Liebe nicht Tinte, Papier oder Farben und so wie ich dich kenne wirst du deine Kompositionen ja auch aufschreiben und deine Bilder nicht in den Staub malen wollten.“  
„Du hast ja recht, Schwesterchen. Ich muss nur manchmal ein wenig in Selbstmitleid versinken, bevor ich mich wieder zusammenreißen kann.“  
_

Hans schloss sein Studium tatsächlich ab und durfte dann mit Erlaubnis und Geld von Vater und Großvater eine ausgedehnte Reise durch Europa unternehmen. Von überall schrieb er Henriette begeisterte Briefe, in denen er die fernen Orte in den schillerndsten Farben ausmalte. Dort, wo es ihm am besten gefiel, legte er Silberstift- oder Federzeichnungen bei, oft mit einer genauen Erklärung zu den Dingen, die man im Bild sehen konnte. Henriette bewahrte die Zeichnungen in einer Mappe auf und zeigte den jüngeren Geschwistern abends am Kamin die antiken Monumente und zeitgenössischen Paläste, während sie ihnen von den neuesten Abenteuern ihres ältesten Bruders berichtete. Aus Venedig schickte Hans nicht nur einen Brief sondern gleich ein Päckchen. Darin fanden sich nebst weiteren Zeichnungen ein detaillierter Bericht über die Verbindungen der italienischen Aristokratie für den Vater, ein hübscher Seidenschal für die Stiefmutter, die Hans in seiner Königsberger Zeit sehr lieb gewonnen hatte und darin eingewickelt eine filigrane Glasfeder für Henriette.

„Dieses schöne Gerät wird nicht stumpf“, stand im beiliegenden Brief, „Damit du dir das lästige Federkiel-schneiden nicht zum Vorwand nehmen kannst, um deinen Bruder zu vergessen.“  
_

Nach seiner Reise besuchte Hans die Familie in Königsberg, das Lächeln strahlender denn je und die Tasche voll mit Gedichten, Zeichnungen, Kompositionen. Henriette konnte mit ein paar eigenen Schöpfungen aufwarten und so verbrachten sie einige Tage mit musikalischen Experimenten mit Flöten und Cembalo und amüsierten sich prächtig, bis der Vater eines Tages beim gemeinschaftlichen Abendessen das Gespräch zur Berufswahl seines Sohnes hinwendete. Hans‘ von der Reise gebräuntes Gesicht wurde aschfahl.

„Ich weiß nicht, Vater… Muss ich mich denn jetzt schon entscheiden?“  
„Dein Freund, der junge Ingersleben, schreibt er dir nicht auch schon seit längerer Zeit von der Armee?“  
„Ingersleben möchte mich zum Beitritt bewegen, ja, aber bei der Infanterie wollen Sie mich doch bestimmt nicht sehen, Vater. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich für Ingerslebens Regiment einen ganzen Kopf zu klein bin.“  
„Du weißt, in welchem Regiment du eine Chance hättest, Hans.“  
„Ich werde mich entscheiden, Vater, aber gönnen Sie mir noch ein paar Wochen in Freiheit.“  
„Du hattest ein ganzes Jahr in Freiheit, Hans und ich fürchte, sie ist dir nicht gut bekommen. Flötenspiel und Malerei kann ein preußischer Adliger vielleicht in seiner Freizeit verfolgen, um es gesellschaftlich zu irgendetwas zu bringen muss er der Armee beitreten.“  
_

Eher widerwillig trat Hans später dem Kürassierregiment Gens d’armes bei, bei dessen Kommandeur Dubislav Gneomar von Natzmer der Großvater ein gutes Wort für seinen Enkel eingelegt hatte.

„So werde ich also doch noch Ritter“, sagte er zu Henriette, als er seine Sachen für die Abreise nach Berlin packte, „Da hat sich das lesen Lernen wohl gelohnt.“  
„Deine Eremitage kannst du auch später noch beziehen“, antwortete Henriette und reichte ihrem Bruder einen weiteren Stapel Bücher, „Zunächst musst du doch ohnehin deinen wirklich guten Freund finden, der mit dort einzieht.“  
„Nein, Jette“, meinte Hans, „Wenn man einmal der Armee beitritt, verlässt man sie nur tot oder verstümmelt. Meine philosophische Traumwelt ist ausgeträumt... Aber Vater hat ja recht, ich kann nicht bloß zeichnen und musizieren, nicht einmal als Herr auf Wust. Wenigstens werde ich Kürassier und kein Infanterist, da kann ich mich wenigstens viel mit dem Reiten beschäftigen.“  
„Schreib mir, wenn du in Berlin ankommst. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Bruderherz.“  
„Auf bald, Schwesterchen. Pass für mich weiter auf die Kleinen auf, ja?“  
_

In den folgenden Jahren gewöhnte Hans sich an das Soldatentum, wenn er auch genau darauf achtete, seine wahren Leidenschaften nicht zu vernachlässigen. In seinen Briefen berichtete er von allerhand Unsinn, zu dem sich die Gendarmen gegenseitig anstifteten, vom Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden aus Halle und neuen Bekanntschaften und von dem Maß an Freiheit, das ihm Berlin doch bot, weitab vom Elternhaus. Der Vater wetterte furchtbar über den schlechten Einfluss der Kameraden auf seinen Sohn, besonders den des Kornetts Holtzendorff, den Hans noch aus Halle kannte. Hans versicherte, er habe mit Holtzendorffs Hurereien wirklich nichts am Hut und dass der Herr Vater sich keine Sorgen um unplanmäßige Enkel machen musste. Henriette gegenüber gab er zu, dass Holtzendorff ihn trotzdem zum ein oder anderen Schalk verführt habe. Besonders stolz war er hierbei auf sein Meisterstück, seine Schimmelstute in den zweiten Stock des Hauses seiner Cousine zu führen und ihr hoch zu Ross seine Aufwartung zu machen. Bei einem von Hans‘ Besuchen in Königsberg ließ ihr Vater ihn und Henriette 1728 beim Konzert porträtieren und erlaubte dem Sohn so zumindest ein Erwachsenenporträt ohne die Uniform, die er immer noch so oft wie möglich gegen einen roten Rock mit Goldborte austauschte, wie man ihn in Frankreich trug. Ebenfalls 1728 heiratete Henriette Friedrich Wilhelm von Rochow. Die Hochzeit wurde in Berlin gefeiert, sodass Hans kein Problem damit hatte, unter den Gästen zu sein (dem Vater zuliebe sogar in der Galauniform seines Regiments).

„Mein Schwesterchen verheiratet, das kann ich kaum glauben“, sagte er, als er dem Brautpaar seine Aufwartung machte, „Willkommen in der Familie, Bruder Rochow. Auf dass eure Ehe eine glückliche wird, mit Gottes Segen und Harmonie.“  
_

Nachdem Hans Anfang 1729 in einer Rückbesinnung auf seine Eremitenträume seinen Urlaub in England weit überzogen hatte, war der Vater nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Teils um ihn zu besänftigen, teils aus echtem Interesse schrieb sich Hans für Unterricht in Mathematik und Mechanik ein. Das gesammelte Wissen gab er an Henriette weiter, die sich in Golzow zu langweilen begann und deswegen an ihrer eigenen Bildung feilte. Im August gebar sie ihr erstes Kind, im September erhielt sie Besuch.

„Jette, wie habe ich dich vermisst“, begrüßte Hans sie strahlend in ihrem Salon auf Golzow und setzte sich sogleich auf den Teppich neben der Chaiselonge, auf der sie aktuell die meisten ihrer Tage verbrachte. 

„Du wirkst so blass, wie fühlst du dich? Und wie geht es meiner Nichte?“  
„Ich erhole mich gut, kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Sophie schläft gerade. Sie ist gesund, hat Mutters Augen. Du wirst sie lieben, da bin ich sicher.“  
„Wie könnte ich sie auch nicht lieben? Erzähl, wie ist es als frischgebackene Mutter?“

Henriette wandte den Blick ab, als sie die Tränen in ihren Augen spürte.

„Man nimmt mir so viel ab… Die meiste Zeit über fühle ich mich furchtbar dumm. Und wenn ich mich nicht dumm fühle, dann fühle ich mich schwach, weil ich nicht gleich hinüberlaufen kann, wenn die Kleine schreit. „Schont euch, Herrin, wir machen das schon“… Sie ist doch mein Kind, sollte ich das nicht einfach alles können?“

Hans drückte ihre Hand und lächelte sanft.

„Sorg dich nicht. Am wichtigsten ist zuerst einmal, dass du dich erholst. Du darfst Hilfe annehmen, das macht dich nicht zu einer schlechten Mutter. Im Gegenteil, denke ich. Wenn andere sich aktuell besser um die Kleine kümmern können, dann muss es jetzt so sein.“

Henriette schniefte reichlich undamenhaft und ließ sich von ihrem Bruder ein Taschentuch reichen. Hans wechselte dankenswerterweise das Thema.

„Falls du dich geistig unterfordert fühlen solltest, habe ich dir ein paar meiner Bücher mitgebracht. Hauptsächlich Mathematik, aber etwas Philosophie ist auch dabei und der ein oder andere Gedichtband.“  
„Apropos Mathematik… Großvater schrieb mir, dass du dich mit dem Kronprinzen angefreundet hättest. Sprechen wir doch lieber davon als von meinen unlogischen Ängsten.“

Hans‘ Lächeln bekam einen seltsamen Ausdruck.

„Der Kronprinz hat mich gebeten, sein Tutor für Mathematik zu werden, ja.“  
„Wie ist er denn so, die kleine Majestät? Furchtbar eingebildet?“  
„Ein wenig vielleicht.“

Hans‘ Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich nur als zärtlich beschreiben.

„Im Grunde ist er ein lieber Kerl. Sehr intelligent, charmant. Ein guter Gesprächspartner.“  
„Du bist ja ganz verzaubert.“  
„Das bildest du dir ein. Kann ich dir irgendwie etwas Gutes tun? Ein Glas Wasser, eine Tasse Tee…?“  
„Du kannst mir aufhelfen, ich höre meine unzufriedene Tochter im Nebenraum und es klingt, als würde sie ganz ungeduldig warten, dass ihre Frau Mama ihr endlich ihren Onkel vorstellt.“  
_

Das nächste Mal besuchte Hans sie im Frühsommer 1730. Er hatte sich nicht angekündigt und so erschrak Henriette für einen Moment furchtbar, als ein Mann in dunkler Reisekleidung wie aus dem Nichts in ihrem Garten auftauchte.

„Hans, um Gottes Willen!“  
„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

Hans führte sein Pferd am Zügel und kam langsam näher. Der normalerweise aus jedem Schritt sprühende Stolz war restlos verschwunden, er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe dunkle Schatten.

„Ich musste herkommen, ich muss dich sprechen“, sagte er, „Und aufschreiben kann ich all das nicht. Kannst du mir versprechen, alles was ich dir sage keiner Seele zu erzählen? Nicht einmal dein Mann darf es wissen.“

Henriette nickte stumm und bat ihn herein. Im Flur bat sie eine der Mägde, nach dem Stallburschen zu schicken, man möge das Pferd ihres Bruders besonders gut behandeln. Hans nickte der Magd grüßend zu, sprach aber kein Wort. Erst im Salon und bei abgeschlossener Tür brach er sein Schweigen.

„Du weißt von meiner Freundschaft mit dem Kronprinzen, Jette.“

Henriette nickte und schwieg. Hans brauchte eine Weile, bis er fortfuhr.

„Ich komme gerade aus Zeithain, vom großen Lustlager des Königs von Polen.“  
„Das ist doch noch gar nicht vorbei…?“  
„Ein… Ein wirklich guter Freund von mir, dessen Name nur angedeutet werden soll, hat die Feierlichkeiten nach einigen Vorkommnissen frühzeitig verlassen. Ich sorge mich um ihn, deswegen habe ich einen familiären Notfall erfunden, um ebenfalls abreisen zu können.“  
„Warum sorgst du dich?“  
„Mein unbenannter Freund hat vor zu desertieren und bat mich ihn zu begleiten.“

Henriette blieb der Mund offen stehen. 

„Hans, das wäre Hochverrat“, antwortete sie, „Wenn der Kronprinz dich…“  
„Jette…“  
„Lass mich ausreden. Wenn dein unbenannter Freund dich in so etwas hineinzieht, muss das das Ende eurer Freundschaft bedeuten. Es ist gefährlich, Hans. Du hast es selbst gesagt, die Armee verlässt man entweder verstümmelt oder tot; das fiele unter Letzteres.“  
„Es geht hier nicht um meine Eremitenträume, Jette, er ist todunglücklich. Wenn du ihn sehen könntest, mit jedem Tag schwindet die Lebensfreude dahin… Ein weiteres Jahr wie das letzte übersteht er nicht, irgendetwas muss getan werden!“

Henriette hatte ihren großen Bruder noch nie so kindlich gesehen. Mit großen Augen und verzweifeltem Blick sah er vom Sessel zu ihr hinauf, rang die Hände, wandte den Blick wieder ab.

„Was willst du von mir hören, Hans“, fragte sie, „Dass du mit ihm gehen sollst? Dass ich meinen Bruder gern für das Glück des Kronprinzen opfern will?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Hans, „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts mehr.“  
„Geh nicht mit. Du musst ihn ja nicht verraten, aber geh nicht mit, das wäre dein Ende, ach, euer beider Ende!“  
„Er wird gehen, da bin ich mir fast sicher. Und wenn er allein geht, dann…“  
„Dann setzt er nur sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel und nicht das deine!“  
„Ich habe ihn so furchtbar gern, Jette…“  
„Nun, wenn er dich auch gernhat, wird er verstehen, wenn du nicht seinetwegen dein Land verraten willst.“  
„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er sich selbst zugrunde richtet…“  
„Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ihm dabei auf dem Fuße folgst! Hans, ich bitte dich als deine Schwester und im Namen der ganzen Familie, tu es nicht!“

Hans starrte auf die dreckigen Spitzen seiner Reitstiefel wie ein Kind, das man bei einer Missetat erwischt hatte. Er war so jung, jung und dumm und stolz und…

„Hans. Bleib über Nacht. Iss mit mir und Sophie zu Abend, spiel mir vor was du Neues komponiert hast. Schlaf über das Ganze. Und morgen lasse ich dich ziehen, egal, wie du dich entscheidest. Bitte, tu es für mich. Du bist doch mein großer Bruder.“

Hans hob den Blick und brachte ein kleines aber ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

„Aber ja. Ich bleibe gern.“

Der Abend verlief fast so, wie die Abende in Königsberg verlaufen waren. Sie lachten viel, erzählten aus ihren jeweiligen Leben und musizierten, bis es für Sophie Zeit zum Schlafen war. Danach, als das Golzow’sche Herrenhaus stumm im Dunkeln lag, saßen sie am Kamin, jeder mit einer Tasse Schokolade in der Hand und sprachen leiser; von Henriettes Ängsten und Bedenken auch ein Jahr nach Sophies Geburt, von Hans‘ Liebe zum Kronprinzen und davon, wie einfach es doch früher in Wust gewesen war, als blaue Finger von Käthes Kochlöffel noch das ärgste waren, was ihnen passieren konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen brach Hans zeitig in Richtung Berlin auf. Henriette begleitete ihn bis an den Rand des Golzow’schen Parks und schloss ihn in die Arme, bevor er sich aufs Pferd schwingen konnte.

„Das ist nur ein Abschied auf Zeit, Jette“, sagte Hans, „Versprochen.“

Auf das, was Hans sagte, hatte Henriette immer vertrauen können, doch schon in diesem Moment wusste sie tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie ihren Bruder nie mehr wiedersehen würde.  
_

Anfang November erfuhr Sophie Henriette von Rochow vom Tod ihres Bruders. Sie weinte nicht. Sie hatte schon zu viel geweint, in den letzten paar Monaten, hatte verzweifelte Briefe verfasst, verschickt und beantwortet, an Vater, Großvater, Tanten und Stiefmutter, an ihre jüngeren Geschwister, die doch noch so klein waren. Selbst an die Königin hatte sie zu schreiben versucht, an alle Gesandten, die ihr eingefallen waren und an ihre Mutter, wieder und wieder an ihre Mutter, als könne sie ihr antworten; als könne sie ihr aus himmlischer Perspektive erklären, warum Gott ihr das alles antat. 

Nichts hatte geholfen. 

Am sechsten November hatten sie Hans hingerichtet. Um kurz nach sieben, so stand es im Bericht des Priesters, der an ihren Vater geschickt worden war. Hans sei gefasst gewesen, frohen Mutes, habe noch gesungen, bevor das Richtschwert fiel. Der Kronprinz sei da gewesen, gegen seinen Willen; gezwungen, der Exekution des geliebten Freundes beizuwohnen, schreiend, weinend, verzweifelt. Henriette kannte diesen Prinzen nicht, dessen unausgereifter Plan ihr den Bruder genommen hatte und sie wollte ihn hassen. Sie wollte ihn hassen, aber jedes Mal kam ihr Hans‘ Stimme an dem Abend in Golzow in den Sinn, die so sanft gewesen war, wenn er über diesen seinen Prinzen gesprochen hatte, dessen jeden Schmerz er mitzufühlen schien. 

„Friedrich würde dich mögen, Jette“, hatte er gesagt, „Und du ihn vielleicht auch, nach einer Weile.“

Henriette wollte diesen Prinzen hassen, aber Friedrich, der Freund ihres Bruders, der heimlich musizierte und der Hans in vielen Dingen so ähnlich zu sein schien, erweckte nichts als Mitleid in ihr.

Eine Woche nach der Hinrichtung erreichte Henriette ein Paket aus Küstrin. Es blieb auf dem Tisch im Salon stehen, immer in Sichtweite, aber ungeöffnet. Hans hatte ihr aus dem Gefängnis nicht schreiben dürfen. Dies war sein erster Brief seit August und zugleich sein letzter Brief für den Rest ihres Lebens und Henriette wagte nicht, sich jetzt schon für immer von ihrem Bruder zu verabschieden. 

Zwei Wochen vergingen, dann drei. Ein Brief ihres Vaters erreichte sie und informierte sie darüber, dass der Sarg ihres Bruders in die Familiengruft in Wust überführt worden war. Es war beinahe Weihnachten, als Sophie bei ihren Laufversuchen versehentlich das Päckchen vom Tisch stieß und Henriette beim Aufheben eine angerissene Ecke bemerkte. Sie gab Sophie an ihr Kindermädchen, zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Bindfäden, die das Papier zusammenhielten. Im inneren lag eine zerlesene und ihr wohlbekannte Fibel. Auf der ersten Seite standen in Hans‘ geschwungener Handschrift mit den langen Strichen am e folgende Zeilen:

„Liebste Schwester,

man hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ich sterben werde und wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich wohl bereits tot sein. Du wirst wütend sein und das ganz zu Recht, aber verwehre deinem Bruder nicht die letzte Bitte, ihm seine Fehler zu verzeihen und erinnere dich an schönere Zeiten, die wir zusammen verleben durften. Ich konnte mir nie eine bessere Schwester wünschen als dich, meine Mitverschwörerin und Vertraute, der ich mein ganzes Herz ausbreiten konnte. Sei versichert, dass ich unserer Frau Mama mitteilen werde, dass sie stolz auf ihre Tochter sein kann; wenn auch ihr Sohn ihr nicht die Ehre erweisen konnte, die ihr zusteht. Behalte deinen großen Bruder ein bisschen lieb und triff ihn erneut erst in hohem und grauen Alter.

Diese Fibel übergibt

Hans Hermann Katte im Jahr 1730

Der feinen Dame Jette von Rochow, auf dass sie ihren Kindern beibringen kann, Briefe zu schreiben.“


End file.
